


The Gingerbread man

by JaliceCookie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas Holidays, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Star Trek - Freeform, The Gingerbread Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: It's Christmas and this time Lore is surprised by Q. The android would not have expected a present; a Gingerbread man, as  well as more the presence of his secret lover on during holiday.  (Q x Lore)
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Geordi/Data, Harry Kim & Tom Paris, Q/Lore
Kudos: 2





	The Gingerbread man

**The Gingerbread man**

Lore looked skeptically at the Christmas tree in his small apartment. Data had bought this monster for him and decorated it. It looked way to cluttered and cheesy.

The smell and the falling green needles were somehow a thorn in Lore's opinion. He understood the meaning of Christmas, the meaning of the mistletoe and the eggnog, which people seemed to drink in liters during the season.

It was a time for family, friends and partners. It was more harmonious and in most cases people didn't want to get on each other's nerves. Data had described buying and decorating a Christmas tree as an important tradition and then after his vacation on Earth , Data was back in this a fish box - the Enterprise.

Of course, he would be there during the holiday season. With the ridiculously aggressive little animal Spot and his friends. Where everyone around him is happy and as an emotionless Android he can't feel the jokes and mood as well as his Friends....or like his Boyfriend Geordi  
He could have celebrated with Lore - but Data had long since accepted the invitation to spend the holidays on the ship with Geordi...his not so hot Lover, as Lore once said.

And his beloved brother had left him alone with a Christmas tree , that Lore was now responsible for. Stupid Christmas tree - why does it even ask to be watered? Annoying.

Lore got up and watched the current Christmas film on television with half an ear , to go get some water for the Christmas tree.

When he came back to his living room, it suddenly looked much more colorful and cheerful and much more decorated for Christmas.

A mistletoe appeared over the front door to the living room and suddenly , Lore felt a couple of strong hands gripping around his waist.

*******

"If I'm right with these ridiculously time-wasting human traditions - you have no other choice than to kiss me" - Q stood behind the Android and Lore slowly turned around, the grin on the almighty being's face grew and with another flick with his finger, the little glass of water disappeared from Lore's hand and the tree got water to himself and was able to drink it.

  
"What are you doing here?! We last met on ...", Lore didn't even get to finish the comment , because than Q had decided to take it into his own hands, gently he touched the chin of his secret lover and kissed him.

  
"For knowing so much , you are damn slow when it comes to performing traditions. Surprised to see me or just blinded by my beauty?", Q teased Lore once he broke the kiss , he was stroking his cheek and then taking a seat on the couch.

  
".... you're wearing a Christmas sweater with a reindeer on it, sweatpants and your hair looks like you've had bad sex with your Q - and let me finish my sentence, that's damn rude. I wanted to ask you why you are here and we last saw each other in February on Valentine's Day", Lore replied in a sarcastic tone, before he sat down next to Q on the sofa.

"Ah, we're not talking about sex with Q - there really are better topics. You also know how much I appreciate your .... massage functions and the usability of some other functions. Oh, I came here, because Jean-Luc didn't want me to Bridge and Kathy didn't want my company either. Can you imagine that? She prefers to have dinner with this Indian first officer, whose name sounds like a medicinal herb - i don´t care they are dating - but it sucks...What can be better than to enjoy my presence? ", Q explained, mockingly shocked .

Neither the captain of the Enterprise nor the captain of Voyager had wanted him there and actually Q had missed his Lore a lot.

But there was a lot to do. The continuum had been demanding. There was little time for - the visits to his secret lover. Was he angry with tim? Or was Lore making fun of Q's Christmas outfit?

*******

"So I'm your third choice. Interesting. You know, I came to Paris on Valentine's Day, found you there and we had the best time in this lonely mountain house . I feel a bit - in stabbed in the back. Why weren't you Halloween here? I gave the neighborhood children the fear of their lives , when I ripped off my head", said Lore and the android felt , how Q put an arm around his shoulder . Urgh. Exhausting.

"There was a lot to do with the Continuum. But I thought of you every day. After all, you are the fire that I never thought I would need", said Q, and kissed the android on the cheek.

  
"How good that you have a loyal fire. I got a present for you - actually I wanted to use it to keep the fireplace warm- but now that you are there...", Lore smiled contentedly and handed Q a framed Picture.

It showed Q and Lore under the Eiffel Tower.

After both of them had enjoyed their adventure in the mountain house and the hours there together, they wanted to see the city of love again and that was where the photo was taken. And Q was happy. It was really romantic of Lore to come up with such a gift.

  
"Does the man in the right by the tree pee on the grass?", Q laughed and Lore took a closer look at the photo and joined in the laughter.

  
"Oh, I have something for you too - I can't do anything for the horrible decoration and the low use of frosting - I stole one of these cookie from Harry Kim during my visit to Voyager. Did he mean to impress this pilot with it? With such shitty ones - really?", said Q and handed his lover a little gingerbread man.

*******

The icing decoration was really broke and the gingerbread man was missing an eye and a button in the middle - but Lore appreciated that Q had at least thought of something. Just as he was about to eat the biscuit, Q gave him the tip , to break open the gingerbread man. And Lore did it - there was a note inside the gingerbread man - similar to a fortune cookie.

"You are like the fire inside me- which I never want to lose. Crumble the gingerbread man and find a surprise inside" - Lore read aloud and gave Q a grinning look - then he crushed the biscuit and a small condom came out.

"With gingerbread man taste" - Q now read loud and both men couldn't stop laughing, because it was definitely a love message from Harry to Tom. How well the Q had taken this brilliant one piece.

  
"What do you say Honey? Now that you've surprised me at Christmas - do we want to test this present?", Lore spoke seductively and began to take off Q's Christmas sweater and kiss him. Q himself felt how a certain desire became stronger inside him and now he also routinely undressed Lore from his Christmas outfit.

Q ran his hand through the now not so perfectly fitting Hair of the Android, with the other hand he opened the condom with the very special taste.

The annoying pillows had long disappeared from the couch and Q was lying on Lore.

The two men only had eyes for each other and wanted to make this Christmas Day very special and just enjoy it.

And all thanks to the help of a little - stolen - Gingerbread man.

**THE END**


End file.
